


回潮

by soleilcalm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, in which Lucifer is not the Serpent...but still the Rebel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilcalm/pseuds/soleilcalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文设定是S10后的一场恶战结束，只有Sam和Claire幸存，请自行避雷。<br/>浪潮翻涌不息，猎人之路没有尽头，Sam Winchester的人生无法重来。所幸，最终他并非孤身一人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	回潮

所有故事都有结局，问题是，并非所有结局都皆大欢喜。  
  
当你无数次冲进冲出血海，不断忘记初衷，并最终拯救世界之后，你失去了亲人、朋友和爱人，旁人口中生命里最重要的一切。这个结局一点都不好。它还坏在你不能说它不好，毕竟你成功解决了世界级危机。你可以倾诉的对象也差不多都先你一步离世，你只好吞炭为哑，做孤身英雄。  
  
Claire Novak抱着那个小盒子离开地堡的时候，Sam给了她一个熊抱。如果Dean还在，他会说，真是适合长发巨人的抱抱不是吗Sammy。  
  
金发姑娘足够坚强，她没有哭。她安静地等Sam松开双臂，扬起头微笑。“我猜我们就此别过啦？”  
  
“嗯，但我永远欢迎你，有空就回来看看。”不是“我们”了，Sam在咬下尾音的同时吸一大口气。Claire看了他一会儿，点点头。  
  
“我会想你们的。”她故作轻松，旋即低头看向木质的收纳盒。这里面记录了Castiel漫长生命中 **最值得铭记** 的几年，至少他在他们最后一次电影之夜时是这么悄悄告诉Dean的。很明显，年长的猎人不会保守秘密。  
  
猎人自地狱重生时长出的第一根头发，Uriel烧焦的羽毛，Balthazar收藏的一枚沾有反抗者之血的阿兹特克金币，他和Meg的合照（当时，恶魔用新的蜂房诱惑他凑近些），他给Dean买的色情杂志的赠品小册子（只翻过一遍），Charlie送的《星球大战》光碟。现在它们全都封在这个原本属于记录 者的神秘盒子里。这些年，这些东西他一直带在身边，就算失去荣光，也尽力保护它们的完整。  
  
Dean在最后一役之前把藏在图书馆最深处，刻有繁复花纹的空盒子交给Castiel，天晓得他是怎么找到的。Dean从衣柜里翻出一条Castiel扮演探员时向他借的领带，叠好后也放进去。  
  
他们在诀别前什么都没有说。Sam认为他们，乃至他们三个都已经没有互诉衷肠的必要。  
  
“我现在有点想Castiel了。”姑娘仍低着头，声音很轻。  
  
Sam不知道该怎么安慰她，有几秒钟谁都没有说话，他们耳边只有夏日破晓时分的虫鸣和风声。  
  
猎人终于打破沉默。他柔声说：“至少他在你的脑海里，对吗？至少你有一个很棒的故事。”他朝姑娘手里的盒子看去。  
  
这次是Claire扑过来抱住了他。  
  
“不，”她微笑，眼底泪光闪烁，“我有一部 **史诗** 。”  
  
然后他们告别。Claire往山下走的时候，苍白的天空开始沾染血色，几缕日光穿云破雾打在门前，打在Claire背后的路上。她最后一次回头扬起 手，Sam同样招手示意。那一刻，他仿佛看到十年前的自己。幸运的是，Claire有另一条路可走，一条通往山下，通往人间的小径。  
  
而Sam Winchester，Winchester福音的主角，团队自由意志的成员，逝者的儿子、兄弟、朋友、爱人，只有在他今后不可预知的人生中沿着没有退路的荆棘地，一往无前。  
  
他回到地堡，双腿颤抖。他坐到惯常使用电脑的位置，双手盖住眼睛。  
  
在干涩的眼皮下泛起湿气以前，他大吼一声。  
  
  
  
大天使比他预期更早出现在山丘上。他的背影适宜地同树海融合，Sam眯细眼睛，走上前些才确定Lucifer真的在那。Nick的金发，他墨绿的衬衣都与自然浑然一体。啊，极端环保主义者撒旦。他心想。  
  
他离Lucifer五步之遥时，大天使转过身。他带着往常那种令人平静的微笑。  
  
“希望你一切都好，Sam。”  
  
猎人深呼吸。他不需要回答，Lucifer懂他，能在字面意义上读懂他的灵魂。见此，大天使前进一步，用前所未有的正经语气说：“我很抱歉，但我在这儿，Sam，你并不孤单。”  
  
猎人承诺过会在战争告终后好好和大天使谈谈，但他从未预料过这句台词。他以为对方会提议公平分享身体，早在一周前，Nick的脸上就出现烧伤了。他不知道 这是否意味着某种让步，倨傲的晨星为了讨好未来的容器说些违心的话之类。不可思议，念此，他紧绷的神经和血管竟稍有放松。遽尔苦笑浮现：Lucifer不 屑于说谎，也就是说，三秒钟以前，他真的被 **魔鬼本人** 安慰了。  
  
前任叛军首领对如何制约新兴反叛势力有真知灼见，这也是Dean和Cas同意收留他的原因。至于Sam的认可，他不得不承认成因复杂。就目前而言，他没办法拒绝一个理解他的固执，在他有自毁倾向时给予他需要的折磨，在他孤身一人时告诉他“我在”的人。  
  
“他们现在很幸福，Dean、Castiel、Mary和John共享天堂，离Ash的酒吧很近，Charlie和那黑客成了朋友。”Lucifer抬头望向麦金色翻涌的天际。  
  
“谢谢。”Sam说，惊讶于他竟如此轻易地对魔鬼说出这二字。同时，他内心的一部分发出疑问，他不晓得Lucifer是否也将离开，或许，此次面谈是他们 第一次也是最后一次的友好谈话，因为晨星要回去天上，他们只会在梦里相见，一如六年前。Sam希望这次Lucifer不会再变成Jess。  
  
“Jess？Jess的天堂有一个在攻读法学博士的你，”Lucifer移回视线，再次与他四目相对，“她很好。至于我，我只能听到他们，圣城的大门永远对我关闭。”尽管对方语气平静，Sam从Lucifer的眼中读出在他看来接近乡愁的情绪。  
  
“所以我猜，我们都是一个人了。”良久，猎人轻声叹息，绷紧的肩膀放松下来，“不可思议，我以为上帝会看在你将功补过的份上让你回去。”  
  
Lucifer耸耸肩：“上帝也应该让Dean和Castiel留在人间，他该干的事太多了。”  
  
这是个玩笑？魔鬼在开上帝的玩笑？一时间，Sam心头的苦涩被惊奇感覆盖，他感到不可置信。  
  
“需要我做什么来证明自己的身份吗？”闻此Sam轻笑出声，大天使湖绿色的眼睛中漾起细纹，传达出些许不解，仿佛在无声询问这个笑容的用意。  
  
“事实上，你不需要。”年轻的猎人摆摆手，再双手插进口袋，上身微微前倾。就在这一时刻，穿过云层和树林的光线汇聚到Lucifer背后，从他身侧穿过。 夕晖让猎人有点睁不开眼，也让Lucifer看上去像在发光。他不确定，究竟该不该张大眼睑，以欣赏安静呼吸的大天使被即将死去的阳光笼罩的景象，欣赏被晨星本人照亮的黄昏。  
  
他们又对视了片刻，Lucifer上前缩短他们之间最后的距离。  
  
“我一直无法理解父亲创造人类的用意。”  
  
又来了，Sam在心里翻翻眼睛。  
  
“我至今仍认为他犯了个错误。但你的坚持，你卑微的自信，你不带偏见的同情，你在Claire面前自然的笑容，让我很难不去试图理解他的初衷，或许他本来想……”  
  
“本来想把人类都造成我一样？”Sam轻笑出声，“Lucifer，如果那样，我就不会特殊，不会是你的容器，故事就会有另一个版本。再退一步，如果古蛇没有引诱亚当和夏娃，就没有原罪，你也不会对人类，以至于对耶稣心怀不满。你仍是晨星，Castiel仍然是信仰你的小跟班。”  
  
大天使眨眨眼睛，嘴唇翕动。他专注于Sam被夕阳映成琥珀色的双眼，最后爆发出一阵低沉的笑声。Nick的肩膀在这阵朗声中颤动。Lucifer微微睁大眼睛，似乎先前不知道他现在的容器能发出这样的声音。  
  
“你想告诉我，假设没有意义？”Lucifer稍侧过头，意有所指。  
  
“如果我有幸教会大天使本人什么的话，没错。要活在当下。”Sam扬起嘴角，本来如沥青黏附在血管壁的悲痛被一种微妙的感伤取代，二者的区别是，他曾经想粉身碎骨来次痛快的倾泻，如今却想到流泪。  
  
在他反应过来之前，Lucifer抬起一只手，为他拭干溢出眼眶的两滴泪水。  
  
“Sam，我猜我会找到久居Nick的方法，你愿意接受我的陪伴吗？”  
  
猎人闭上眼，温热的液体涌上又经由眼角退去。Lucifer的手指停在那儿等着它们。  
  
“你已经知道答案了。”最后一次泪潮退去，猎人声音颤抖，他极力控制住抽泣的欲望，Lucifer在这时轻轻拥住他，他的手掌已经变得干燥，拥有和常人无异的温度。  
  
“不，我不知道，陪伴只能由陪伴己身佐证，现在定论为时过早。”  
  
猎人慢慢睁开眼，稍低下头，他和大天使离得再近不过。他呼吸，吐息拂上Lucifer的额头。  
  
“这可真是不对等的关系，”他故作严肃地说，“先不说别的，对于牢笼，我只记得火焰和折磨。”  
  
Lucifer笑几声：“记忆的不对等？哦，那你还要再关一个永恒的禁闭才行。顺便问一句，你觉得牢笼里还会有什么？”  
  
Sam耸耸肩。  
  
“Sam。”Lucifer唤道，他舔舔嘴角——一个再人类不过的动作。Sam看着他，Lucifer的瞳孔渐渐放大。  
  
“太阳在你眼睛里。”他低声说。猎人湿润的眼睛中的确映出了落日余晖的模样，他知道，但他还是被这句话狠狠一击，许久没有反应。  
  
“父亲在创世的第四天造日、月、星辰和定昼夜、节令、日子和年岁，”Lucifer对着他的耳朵轻轻吐息，口吻如同颂诗一般，“我们是同时出生的。别想那些不对等，什么都不晚，一点都不晚，Sam。”  
  
等到Sam终于有能力开口时，Lucifer微笑。他身后的森林中飞出几只白鸟，他们低空飞行，掠过大天使的肩膀。在暖色交汇的数束光芒下，当白鸟的羽翼舒展，有一瞬间，大天使的背后仿佛展开翅膀。  
  
猎人深呼吸。  
  
“看起来这是个好开始。”  
  
“听上去很像老爱情片的结尾。”Lucifer挑起一边的眉毛。  
  
Sam没有再说什么，因为Lucifer知道，他总是知道。  
  
当Lucifer将他再度拉近，侧过头与他接吻，猎人闻到了冷星的味道。在他像老电影的主角一样闭眼前，他用余光看到，最后一缕夕阳同样也沉进Lucifer眼中。  


  
注：

白鸟翅膀在Lucifer身后伸展的画面参考自手冢治虫的《大都会》。  
”第四天……年岁”摘自《圣经》。


End file.
